Crobat
/ |dexsinnoh=030 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=147 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Golbat |gen=Generation II |species=Bat Pokémon |type=Poison |type2=Flying |egg1=Flying |body=13 |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |metweight=75.0 kg |imweight=165.3 lbs. |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Infiltrator |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Crobat (Japanese: クロバット Kurobatto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is the evolved form of Golbat and the final evolved form of Zubat. Biology Physiology Unlike Golbat, Crobat has two pairs of wings that allow it greater flight capabilities and smaller feet. Natural abilities Crobat can create ultrasonic waves that humans can't hear in order to help itself to dodge surrounding obstacles while it's flying at night. Behavior Despite having a fierce appearance, it actually has a docile nature and doesn't become enraged easily, as long as it doesn't get disturbed when sleeping in daytime. Evolution Crobat is the evolved form of Golbat by leveling up with max happiness. Crobat is the final evolution of Zubat. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Side game data |number=016 |pokemon=Crobat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It spits poison and lets loose supersonic waves to attack. |hp=3650 |onsight=Chases player.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Cross Poison'|70|100|20|Poison|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 1 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |Leech Life|20|100|15|Bug|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 1 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 5 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 7 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 11 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 13 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 17 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Clever|2|1}} 19 |'Air Cutter'|60|95|25|Flying|Special|Cool|4|0}} 24 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} 27 |'Poison Fang'|50|100|15|Poison|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 32 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 35 |'Acrobatics'|55|100|15|Flying|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 40 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 43 |'Venoshock'|65|100|10|Poison|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 48 |'Air Slash'|75|95|15|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} 51 |Quick Guard|—|—|15|Fighting|Status|Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |'Cross Poison'|70|100|20|Poison|Physical}} 1 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |Leech Life|20|100|15|Bug|Physical}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical}} 4 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical}} 12 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 15 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical}} 19 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 24 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special}} 28 |'Air Cutter'|55|95|25|Flying|Special}} 33 |'Acrobatics'|55|100|15|Flying|Physical}} 38 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 42 |'Poison Fang'|50|100|15|Poison|Physical}} 47 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 52 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost||Smart|2|3}} |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost||Smart|2|3}} |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime *Brock's Crobat *J's Henchmen's Crobat *Xerosic's Crobat (anime) Trivia *It is the only Pokémon of Zubat's evolution chain to not have any difference in its appearance between male and female versions. **It is also the only one who is not blue, as its wing and skin color are switched upon evolution. This is also true for its Shiny coloration, where it is the only one who is not green. *Over the course of evolution, its hind legs turned into wings. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, Crobat can fly all day without stopping. *Until Gen V, sprites of Crobat did not show any sort of feet, as its Pokédex entry states its legs evolved into its two lower wings. However, sprites as of Gen V display Crobat with two tiny feet on its underside. *There is a common theory that Crobat and Aerodactyl are evolutionary ancestors. Aerodactyl's shiny is similarly colored to Crobat, they have a similar wing structure and as seen in Pokémon Stadium 2, Crobat actually has an underbite like Aerodactyl. Etymology Crobat comes from cross (angry or meant to show how Crobat is shaped like an 'X cross') and bat. Origins Crobat is based off of Lasiurus bats. It possibly gets its -typing because vampire bats secrete a substance from their saliva that prevent blood clots. Gallery 169Crobat OS anime.png 169Crobat OS anime 2.png 169Crobat Dream.png 169Crobat Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 169Crobat Pokemon Stadium.png 169Crobat Pokémon Colosseum.png 169Crobat Pokémon HOME.png Crobat trophy SSBM.png Crobat-GO.png Crobat GO Shiny.png CrobatSprite.png HS2 Crobat artwork.jpg Crobat concept art.png ko:크로뱃 (포켓몬) Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon